


Nobody dies AU

by kassistav



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Nobody is Dead, OC, berche, bercouli x fanatio, eijiyuna, kayarinko, sao oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassistav/pseuds/kassistav
Summary: so at first i decided to keep as an one-shot because i was inspired by a kayarinko fanart i commissioned, but then i decided to do a full fanfiction. the chapters will be all small like about 350-400 words and will be updated weekly. i promise it will have a good ending don't worry!. I will do a time skip too at some point. ah i forgot to mention that the fluctlights exist in the real world. the ships are kayarinko, eijiyuna, kirisuna, bercouli and fanatio and platonic eugeo and alice. the story is taken place in 2021 :D!
Relationships: Bercouli Synthesis One & Fanatio Synthesis Two, Kayaba Akihiko | Heathcliff/Koujiro Rinko, Kayaba Akihiko | Heathcliff/Other(s), Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

“You’re going to bed early Rinko?“ Kayaba asked his lover entering their bedroom. He was tired from his day in the lab, Rinko left earlier that day but he didn’t expect her to be home just yet.

“no, i’m not sleepy right now“ Rinko said with a smile “ i was waiting for you to come here so i could talk to you about something “

that caught him by a surprise, was she upset? i mean she was kinda feeling sick lately so he thought she caught a cold or something “what is it Rinko?, if you need to tell me something i’ll listen to you“

Rinko now was closing the space between them and held his hands softly “Akihiko i now this is gonna sound to sudden but this is serious matter...” she said in her stern voice

“well tell me“ he replied

“ Akihiko...” their fingers intertwined “ i’m pregnant...we’re going to be parents “

Akihiko was both happy and shocked to hear, he didn’t know what he would do with his game now that they were having a child, he was busy, they both were but this was a happy scene. He slowly gently let go of her hand and pulled her into their bed and kissed her without thinking about any trouble or game

“what am i gonna with you“ he grinned “why didn’t you tell me earlier, Rinko“

Rinko laughed “i just found about this recently you know“ Rinko stroked his hair "Eiji and Yuna are gonna love these news, they always were pestering us with giving them a baby brother "

Kayaba smiled " i know "

they both stayed like this for awhile, Kayaba placed his head on Rinkos chest and placed his hand on her belly. he closed his eyes and dreamed about their future, the three of them together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little Yuna and Eiji appear in this chapter. And of course some Shigemura lab.

Chapter 2!

the next day was July 2 2021. Kayaba and Rinko woke up, brushed their teeth, took a shower and put on their robes. Kayaba was first to wake up so naturally he was ready first. 

" Rinko, do you want waffles or pancakes " he asked his wife while she was putting her robes 

" waffles please " she told him from their room 

" okay " 

in a few moments Rinko was joining him in the kitchen for breakfast 

" so...who will tell professor about the news " Rinko grinned 

Akihiko was reading a book on the table when she asked him that " hm maybe you should. I don't want Sensei to pester me about it "

" how about we tell him together? " she reached her hand and put his book down " i mean these are great news Akihiko "

Akihiko groaned " fine...very well " 

after a while both of them arrived at the lab. the whole team was there,and much to their surprise 15 year old Eiji and 14 year old were there too. Yuna was Shigemuras daughter and Eiji was her childhood friend. These two were inseparable together so it was understandable why they were together. 

" Rinko-chan! " Yuna greeted Rinko with excitement " it's been some time since i last saw you! " she hugged her

" hey there Yuna-chan! " Rinko replied with the same excitement and return the hug 

" do you have any presents for me? " she giggled and hopped with excitement 

" well i do have these donuts i bought from the bakery from the way here " she showed her the bakery bag

" yay! " she clapped her hands

" Yuna, don't forget you're my best friend. not Rinkos! " Eiji protested which caused Rinko to laugh

" you can try some donuts too Eiji " Rinko smiled at him

" i-i knew that! " he flushed

" oh great, now Eiji and Yuna will eat all of our food! " Higa protested with a mischievous grin 

" ahem...anyway " Kayaba got their attention " me and Rinko have some important news "

" well then tell us " Shigemura replied while meddling with something on the back

" Akihiko and i..." Rinko said, all their eyes was on them and they were excited to hear what they want to say

" we are having a baby! "

everyone except Yuna had some surprised reaction " yay! " yuna clapped " Eiji did you hear that, we're gonna be big brother and sister "

Eiji just shook his head

" we're gonna be best friends with the baby! " Yuna grinned and high fived Eiji 

" congrats bro " Higa patted Kayaba on the back " you two really hit it, didn't you! " 

" Higa..."

" no? but you really- "

" Higa my daughter is here! " Shigemura told him " at any case congrats Rinko and Kayaba, I'm sure this baby will be a blessing to you two. Have you found out the gender yet? "

" no, not yet professor but i hope it's a boy " Rinko touched her belly 

" i hope it's a boy too " Kayaba put his hand on Rinkos shoulder " i've always wanted a son to play video games with " 

" speaking of games, wont this affect the game you're making? " Shigemura asked " without Rinko you won't be able to do much "

Kayaba shook his head " i'm one of the greatest students of this lab " he grinned " i'm sure i can do it on time, even she takes some time off for her pregnancy"

" i hope so "

" i will so " he remarked " i want people to experience my world and i'm sure this game will open many doors to VRMMO and Medical technology " 

Rinko looked at him and held his hand...she knew what he was talking about, he was talking about Yuki Konno a girl with illness that needed their help. If they were able to help her heal maybe her husbands world could actually open many possibilities and that would be a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!. 
> 
> i hope you liked chapter 2! and sorry no Sugou in this au. I just can't imagine being nice in any au so he doesn't exist. also like i said in the previous chapter and description the SAO death game didn't happen

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so you reach the ending of chapter 1 eh :D. this is my first fanfic here so i hope you guys like it!. i will introduce Yuna and Eiji in the next chapter. which i will update next friday! 
> 
> stay tuned ^_^


End file.
